miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Booming Blowout
It's a B-U-Tee-Full Story Transcript * Painty: Are you ready, kids? sounds can be heard in the background * Off-Screen Kids: Aye-aye, Captain! * Painty: I can't hear you! * Off-Screen Kids: Aye-aye, Captain! * Painty: Ohhhhhhhh...! to Static * Electric Zoo is playing, Multiple SpongeBobs are Dancing in different ways to the beat on stage * Background SpongeBob: 'Why, once I met this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy's cousin... ''Stops. Cuts to Static. Violet and Shermy are at a Dark Room * '''Violet: '''Yeah! I should be more careful. In fact, why don't you do all of the things you shouldn't do if I want to keep Aqua away? * '''Shermy: Okay, that's easy. First off, don't undress anywhere. * Violet: Okay. Then what? * Shermy: Never wave your flashlight back and forth really fast. * Violet: What Next? * Shermy: Don't stomp around. They take that as a challenge. * Violet: Yeah. on notepad Go on. * Shermy: Don't ever eat sushi. * Violet: Raw or Cooked? * Shermy: '''Raw. Cooked is fine. * '''Violet: Yeah, yeah, and? * Shermy: Never dress up like Sailor Moon... * Violet: Go on. * Shermy: Or Goku. * Violet: '''What else? * '''Shermy: '''Or ANY other Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon Character. Especially Barbie and Ken. * '''Violet: Is That All? * Shermy: Yes. And... and suddenly I have the sense we're all in danger. * Violet: Why? * Shermy: I don't know... Just a feeling! Shermy a flight of stairs leading down Here's the way down. Well, we're not gonna get the Green Gangster standing here. On to Shermy City. takes the first step * Lene Nystrøm: 'I'm A... ''is shocked at first but he proceeds to step on it over and over, making the repeat Hey, look, it's making noise. on it as "Linus and Lucy" plays * '''Narrator: Another Scene * Brown is only in his underwear * Charlie Brown: Uh, I'm feeling very self-conscious right now. * Marcie: water Try to concentrate on your first lesson in weird. Charlie onto the streak of water See you on the other side, Charles! Brown grunts as both Marcie and Charlie are sliding on a water trail that lead to a ramp on a flatbed truck that launches them into a pool * Peppermint Patty: gasps Aaugh! * Lucy: Those are undesirables, blockhead. We only talk to normal people! walk off * Violet: ''in her diary'' Dear diary, not sure if I can trust any doll. Run for it as soon as the coast is clear. [Violet runs out of her home and into her bike. At an Bus Stop, Violet looks around to make sure The Inspector is not there. She turns to the screen where The Inspector undressed is being shown and Violet runs to grab an ax and looks for something, he sees a bus coming toward her, Violet strikes at it with her axe, the bus stops, Linus, Snoopy and his Siblings, Pig-Pen and Five come out] Huh? * Snoopy: 'Suprise! ''her cheek * '''Spike: '''You know what she said; ** '''Beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything! What's a little bit of hunger? I could go a little while longer! * SpongeBob: ''Laughs And My Water is Air! * '''Violet: '''What the F*ck is going on Here? * '''Patrick: '''Ashes and Ashes, Dust to Dust. The Proof of the Pudding is Under the Crust. '''THE END' Category:Peanuts Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Pink Panther